Wicked Reasons
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Rachel finds out that Kurt is hiding something. Fun piece of fluff. :) Hummelberry relationship.


It was rather silly really. They hadn't even been married two weeks and already Rachel wanted to kill him.

Okay, maybe killing went too far. Severe maiming would work. The brunette sighed. Did he really think that their wedding and beautiful honeymoon in London and Paris was that big of a distraction that she wouldn't hear about this? She tapped her foot impatiently outside the door of the theatre. Some of Kurt's new co-stars came out, having a laugh about something. But they nearly stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Broadway's biggest star and diva glaring right in their direction.

"Is my husband still in there?" she asked, her tone firm, but harsh. One girl squeaked, but nodded her head. Their marriage had been been the talk of the gossip blogs, saying things about finding love on Broadway. Kurt and Rachel both had rolled their eyes when they had read the stories at home in their apartment. Their love had been actually cemented in the little town of Lima, Ohio, but the fact that they were both from the same hometown was usually glossed over. More actors and stagehands passed her quickly as they came out the side door. No one wanted to caught in the sights of one Rachel Berry-Hummel as she stared at the side of the theatre.

She heard her phone go off, and checked her text messages. Kurt had just let her know he was on his way home and that he'd pick up dinner. Oh, they weren't going to be eating dinner tonight. _He_ was going to be dinner the minute he walked out into the evening air.

About five minutes later, she heard his laugh and the door opened quickly. Kurt was talking to someone else with his head turned towards them. As soon as he looked towards the alley where Rachel was standing there glaring daggers at him, her arms crossed...

He stopped.

And screamed like a girl, closing the door quickly.

The person he was talking to looked amused as Rachel marched up to the door.

"You can't stay in there forever Kurt Hummel!"

"There's water and I have a change of clothes!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'd like to see that. You sleeping in the theatre. Or even you wearing something that hasn't been washed and pressed." She jerked open the door and pulled him outside with a yelp.

"I know we've been busy with wedding preparation and all, but really Kurt?"

"Well, I was planning on telling you…"

"When, opening night?"

"It's only for a week, and it's for charity!"

Rachel huffed, wishing she could set his hair on fire just this once.

"I still can't believe you're playing Elphaba before _me_."

"It is quite funny when you think about it," said Kurt with a smirk. He dodged the slap she threw at his shoulder and glared back at his wife.

"You could have at least told me you had auditioned," scoffed the brunette.

"I _was_ going to. I didn't even know I was going to be in a lead role till this week. And we_ just_ got a full cast."

She sighed. "I suppose a gender swapped version of _Wicked_ is a pretty neat idea."

"Oh honey," said Kurt, scrunching up his lips and nose as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You know you'd make an amazing Elphaba."

"And I will," said Rachel, holding her nose up in the air. She eyed him.

"I'm still mad at you."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that they're still wishy-washy on the role of the Wizard? I could slide you in. I am friends with the casting director."

"So you want me to play one of your antagonists and mother then? I see how it is."

"Oh dear god, I didn't even think about that," groaned Kurt, readjusting his bag on his shoulder. Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the appalled look on his face.

"Okay," said the brunette, taking Kurt's hand. "I'm still rather annoyed and fighting with you, but I want to celebrate. You're doing _Wicked_ Kurt!"

"Well, it's not really—"

"But it is!" she laughed, turning around and pulling him down the street. "Come on, we can work on your approach to the character over pizza. _Wicked_ Kurt! This has been our dream since forever!"

Her husband definitely was in trouble for trying to keep such a secret from her. But for now, Rachel was happy that Kurt was smiling and she would get to see him shine again on stage. They had come a long way from _Defying Gravity_.


End file.
